Screw and Make Out
by AFY2018
Summary: "Make-up sex!" rosaliethropp


The drive was long and quiet. Awkwardly so, too. There was something about the silence that bothered the hell out of Sara. She sighed and broke the tense air between them.

"This sucks." Sara complained.

"I'm not the one who decided to escape, again." Nyssa berated.

"I'm sorry."

"You lied to me."

"Yeah… look, I just had to do some stuff in Starling City."

"What stuff?"

"Family matters."

"Then tell my father or someone where you're going. You do this so often that… well, it just bothers me."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. You've already said that."

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, just let me be mad."

Sara sighed and slumped back into the seat, looking out at the suburban scape they raced past. Identical boring homes housed with identical boring families. But safe. Sara remembered when she was a kid, coming out to this area for soccer and tennis. There was only one high school out here back then. Pershing; Home of the Patriots. Now there must have been at least another two schools built. The whole place had been developed into an American suburbanite dream. Two-story houses with little to no yard. Boring browns, beiges and tans matched with unoriginal wine red or olive green trim.

"This place looks so different now." Sara began again.

"That's usually what happens over time. Old must make way for the new."

"What's changed for you?"

Nyssa smiled ruefully and glanced at Sara. "I'm still mad, but I'll tell you. When I was very little, my mother would steal me away to this small city. We would wear our traditional clothing to blend in with the other citizens and just pretend that we didn't live in a mountain, trained to kill."

"Where would you guys usually go?"

"There was this shop, they sold sweets. Tu and dre-si on new years. They even sold this rice pudding, it was to die for. Sadly it's gone, and I can't really even visit places for fun anymore."

"What else?"

"What do you mean?" Nyssa smirked glancing at Sara.

"What else would you do for fun?"

Nyssa shrugged and sighed. "When I turned 16 I had to leave home as a rite of passage. I went to europe, some places in Russia, Ireland, France, Italy. I even travelled around south eastern asia, Burma, Thailand, et cetera."

"What did you do on the trip?"

"I had to visit my father's friends, our ally and sister groups, they trained me by sending me on missions. My first trip was to Russia, I had to gather intelligence on a russian politician and give it to her. She showed me around Moscow between my training. Beautiful, but cold. So are you going to tell me why you left?"

Sara, sighed and reached down into her pocket. "I was going home to grab a quick contact. Laurel has been trying to talk to me. She cryptically told me about this kid who was as fast as lightning."

"As fast as lightning? Impossible."

"She gave me this." Sara explained showing her a small yellow lightning bolt on a red circular badge. "He's called the Flash."

"Flash?"

"He's been working with Oliver and the others." Sara continued. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to my safehouse."

"Don't we have one in the city?"

"It's occupied by Talia."

"Okay, how long to this one?"

"Ten more minutes." Nyssa nodded getting onto the freeway exit.

Sara huffed and flicked on the radio, changing it from some talking station to an alternative channel. A quiet song with an echo effect came on, mid chorus. She turned it up a bit as they exited the freeway and got to a small four way stop. Nyssa turned right and travelled down the street through the off ramp and into the next town, Bethune, population 7,642.

"This place is tiny, always has been. How do you keep on the dl?"

"It's on the outskirts, not in the busy parts where most of them live."

"You know, this town was originally called Waterloo, but after some time, they decided to rename it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This school Waterloo High, at least I think that's what they're called. I don't remember if they changed that too. I remember this one time, we ha a soccer match against them in the pouring rain. This girl, Alice, was going to score a goal, but as she kicked, she slipped and fell flat on her back." Sara laughed. "Then Sam came and kicked the ball into the goal, but it hit the wall behind the goal and then hit the goalie in the back. It was so bizarre!" She chuckled, ending with a sigh.

"Did you win?"

"Yeah, they aren't that good. We won, like, 4-1, I think."

Nyssa smiled and turned into a parking lot, pulling keys out of her pocket before leaving and locking the car. They walked up to a small apartment complex, escalating the stairs to the third floor. Nyssa lead the way down the end of the hallway and to a door marked C21. She unlocked it to reveal a nice room with a small kitchenette and living area, a single couch and tv with a dining table and four chairs. The bedroom door was wide open and well lit, a suitcase open on the neatly tucked covers.

"How long have you been here?" Sara asked.

"A week. You're easy to track down, but hard to get alone."

"I'm sorry, Nyssa."

"I just would rather take you back than anyone else. I don't trust them with you. Talia would kill you and bring back your skin for proof, unprovoked."

Sara sat on the couch, covering her face with her hand. She took a deep breath and looked up at Nyssa as the young assassin walked to the kitchenette.

"What else happened while you were there?"

"Oliver and I talked about the current problems in Starling, but I… I can't do anything about that right now. It's more Felicity's field at this point."

Nyssa pulled out some rations from the cupboard and grabbed two cans of food before putting it back.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure. I'll be back." Sara nodded going to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower, taking off her shirt and pants, setting them on the counter. She felt the cold water, wiping her hand off on her thigh.

"It never gets warm." Nyssa said, walking in behind her. "Especially in the fall."

Nyssa reached around her and turned off the water. She looked down at Sara and pulled her close, kissing her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

Nyssa moved her arms down around Sara's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, too." Sara replied as she turned around.

She stood up on the balls of her feet and kissed her. Her heart pounded in her chest. It must have been a few weeks since they had time together like this. Usually it was quick, straightforward, they had only moments between training and missions. They spent time together, but it was professional, not personal.

Nyssa moved her hand up to Sara's jaw, keeping her other hand on the base of her spine, holding her close. She felt Sara's cold hands snake under her dark green cotton sweater shirt. Her frozen fingers cooled her warm stomach, goosebumps raising up on her body. Nyssa leaned into her, inhaling for another breath and catching the faint, but memorable, scent of warm lavender and cool mint. She slid her tongue across her red lips as they kissed again, a bit more feverishly than before. Sara pulled at her belt to undo the buckle and tugged it open. Nyssa smirked and pulled away, leading her to the small bedroom. She moved her suitcase to the ground, pulling Sara onto the clean blue sheets. Her heart beat faster as she leaned in to kiss her again. Nyssa unhooked Sara's red bra, pulling it off and dragging her hand over her stomach and to her hip. Sara pulled Nyssa's hand down into her underwear, kissing her jaw before moving back up to her lips. Nyssa got up on her knees and pecked her girlfriend as she slowly tracked her finger through her wettening folds. She trailed gentle kisses down her body and to her hips. Nyssa pulled down her underwear, lightly biting the soft skin at the base of her hips, eliciting a short groan from her. She resettled herself between her legs, licking up Sara's vulva to her clit with the tip of her tongue. Her hands drifted down her thighs and then scratched back up to her hips. She slid her arms under her legs as she continued to lick her. Nyssa closed her eyes as she swirled her tongue around her clit, gently sucking.

Sara covered her face with one hand and bit down on the other. She ground against Nyssa's warm slick tongue as it slipped across her clit, dipping into her. Her muscles quickly clenched and relaxed at every breath she took and every stroke of Nyssa's tongue. Sara slid her hand over Nyssa's, gripping her wrist as she got closer. Her abs flexed and quivered, her heart beat faster, her body burned. She was so close. So cl-

Sara's but tensed for a moment as she came. A single low moan escaped her lipstick smeared mouth. Nyssa kissed Sara's hand as she crawled back up, wiping her mouth before pecking her girlfriend.


End file.
